Veldaerah Din'an
Veldaerah Din'an is a Sorcerer/Fighter who resides in Blackpine and is a current member of the party in Wastelands and Wyverns. Description Appearance Vel is 5'6" and weighs around 125lbs. She is very pale-skinned and very thin and waify with soft curves. Her face is oval shaped with somewhat angular features. Her eyes are almond shaped and a medium purple color with red flecks and a golden ring around the pupils. Her hair is long and black, ending at her waist. It's straight, layered, soft like silk, and medium in thickness. Vel actually wears glamoured studded leather armor. She makes it appear as a long dark purple dress that goes down to around her ankles. The top is a halter, held by a silver clasp behind her neck. The dress is slit up the sides, ending around her upper thigh. The back is completely open, showing her shoulders, back, and the beginning curve of her butt. There are black faux leather panels on dress. Two strips start at her waist line and curve upward around chest and meet right above where her cleavage would start (looks similar to arrow part of a spade). The bottom part of both of those strips each have another strip that goes outward around her hips, ending where the dress fabric ends (this leaves a small bit of fabric between the leather strips). There are intricate silver designs (inspo from celtic knots) on the chest area of the dress that flow down the front (squeezing through the little bit between the leather) and stops around the knee area of her dress. The edges of the dress are lined in silver. She has dark purple sleeves on each arm that go from her mid-upper arm to her wrists. At her wrists, the top fabric comes down into a point and connects to a silver ring on her middle finger. These sleeves have a similar styled pattern in silver as the dress. She wears black leather boots that go to right below her knees. Kind of look like a mix between combat and riding boots. Across her hips she wears a somewhat loose black leather strap that contains a component pouch on each hip. Personality Biography Vel was born on the 17th of Hearthfeast 427 AC at the peak of a total lunar eclipse in Blackpine. Her mother and father, being the superstitious spooky people that they were, considered this to be a sign of mysterious things to come for Vel. Their friends and neighbors, however, viewed such a happenstance at birth as an ominous warning. Her innate affinity towards magic and real divination is said to have stemmed from this event. Vel is the only child of Melvara and Tamir Din'an. Her childhood was fairly normal for someone growing up in Blackpine. She spent much of it helping her parents run their shop that they lived above and learning to hone her magical abilities one bit at a time. Her parents were heavily involved in the Guild of Light, thought she's never been sure of when it started or what they specifically did for them. They kept her out of their dealings with the guild to protect her until she was old enough to make a decision to join on her own. Despite the danger, Vel never left her home. In 446 AC, when she was 19, many members of the Guild of Light were captured in multiple small raids. This included her parents, and by proxy, her. She was released a few days later as she had little knowledge of the inter workings of the guild. Her memories of the time between being captured and released is extremely fuzzy, with small snippets coming back to her in dreams. She's unsure of the reason why she was let go, but since she has been weary of vampires and spawn within the city. She has since sold the building they used to live in and has set up her home and new shop close to the Black Webs as she doesn't mind the area. Wastelands and Wyverns Relationships Notable Items Category:Player Characters Category:Wastelands Category:Fighter Category:Sorcerer Category:Blackpine